scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Superstar Nova
"Uwa! I thought you were that Dejoker guy! He keeps shoving cards up my ass, and it hurts! Well I've had enough! I'm gonna get my revenge on him, yeah. Let's see how HE likes it when someone shoves something up his keister!" ''-Superstar Nova, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Superstar Novas are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be the strongest relatives of Star Poppys and Blaztars, and flying counterparts of Rocket Booms, plus Gregory & co. only fight these enemies at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Superstar Nova has the same appearance as its relatives, with the difference of being green colored, have orange star-like antennae and dark blue feet, and a supernova-like pattern on their bodies. Etymology Superstar Nova's name just comes from a supernova, which is a stellar explosion that is more energetic than a nova. The word "star" was added in its name because of the Star Poppy family's name, which also has the word "star" in it. Development Just like Pinky, Moundhouse, Rocket Boom, Star Poppy, and Blaztar, Superstar Nova was also based off Kirby and Scarfy, as he appears to be a cross of both. Attacks Superstar Nova attacks Gregory & co. by shooting a star from their star-like antennae, as well as jumping, like their land counterparts. Like other enemies, Superstar Nova possesses special moves that its relatives can use, including five new moves that were used by other enemies. It learns to use moves such as Supernova, Star Cure, Boomer, Cluster, and Starstorm. Since Supernova is Superstar Nova's special move, it greatly deals damage to all party mebers, making it one of the strongest moves known to enemies. Star Cure is a healing move that heals all party members from status problems, such as Poison, Burn, or Frozen. Boomer creates a small explosion, only damaging one target. Cluster is a trapping move, preventing foes from fleeing the battle. Starstorm is a powerful attack known by certain enemies. The user creates a storm of falling stars to damage all targets. Like his flying relatives and his land counterparts, Superstar Nova is somewhat a tough enemy to defeat. He also cannot be taken out by Leafy's Leaf Razor and Leafia's Petal Buzzsaw attack, as it only deals one damage to him, just like his relatives. Also, Superstar Nova is strong against ice and fire attacks, but weak against electric attacks, so using Dripper's electric attacks would be best to take this enemy out. Indicated by his Mind Thought, Superstar Nova doesn't seem to like Dejoker, since Dejoker always tends to keep "shoving cards up his butt", as he says. Though, Superstar Nova does get his revenge back at Dejoker by doing the same trick he does to him, but with firecrackers. It upsetted Dejoker, but still doesn't resolve between the two until the end of the game. Trivia *Outside of battle, Superstar Nova is seen with his weaker relatives, as well as his land counterparts. *Superstar Nova, along with Nutnut and Cancer, are the only characters that get harassed by other enemies, due to their size. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Starball Species Category:Related Species Category:Challenge Tower Enemies